<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last job by Hectatess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054116">One last job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess'>Hectatess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT ALSO HAPPY, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Past their prime, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler still haven’t spoken since the Slender-man fiasco. Until Harry needs Ed’s help. One last job for the Ghostfacers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts">NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Week two of the SPN character appreciation weeks. Ed and Harry, aka the Ghostfacers.<br/>I loved them, and I hated the out the writers gave them.<br/>I hope this kinda fixes that.</p>
<p>Banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>He sighed and pressed the call button next to the number he hoped was still valid. It rang a few times before the screen switched on. “My god, you’ve gotten old!” he exclaimed. The bespectacled man on the screen chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hi Harry,” the guy chuckled, and the worry wrinkles on his brow faded while the few smile wrinkles deepened. “Are you dying, or is something else going on?”</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his mouth. “Ed,” he said, not sure where to start. “I-I’m sorry. I did you wrong. But I just couldn’t anymore. Just... I need you. Something is… wrong here. I tried the Winchesters, but…”</p>
<p>Ed’s face fell. “They’re gone. I know. I talked to Dean last Thursday.” Harry’s confusion must have been visible, because Ed chuckled again. “Sam’s son. He named the kid Dean, in honour of his brother. Anyway, the kid said Sam had died a month ago. Guess it’s just me, facing those ghosts…” </p>
<p>Harry scowled. “They said there was a network, Ed. But I’m out of the business too long. There’s a haunting here, at my retirement community. Can you help?”</p>
<p>Four hours later, Ed lugged his bags into Harry’s home. They awkwardly stared at each other. Two best friends, who fell out, finally meeting again. “Hi Ed,” Harry wavered. Ed gave a dry sob and hugged him tight. “Harry…”</p>
<p>They found the ghost, and bearing the Winchester’s words in mind, they found the bones. The ghost turned up, and threw Ed into a fence. Something cracked sickeningly and Ed groaned. “Ed!!” Harry cried. “You stupid, ectoplasmic blob! That’s my friend!” He mindlessly charged the spectre. The entity tossed him aside as easily as it had done with Ed. As he hit a tombstone, Harry felt something snap high in his back and he lost feeling in his arms and legs. “Not… gonna… let you… win, you dead… douche.”</p>
<p>The spectre shrieked at him, wafting a rotten scent into his face. Harry coughed, blood blossoming in the corner of his mouth. “That’s it… <em> cough-cough </em> Focus… on me… Casper… <em> cough! </em>” </p>
<p>The ghost wavered. Then it swished its head around to Ed, who grinned bloodied teeth bare while he held a flaming matchbook. “Eat salt… asshat!” he gave his best Dean Winchester impression, flicking the book at the opened grave, which they had salted and doused with lighter fluid before the ghost appeared. It landed dead centre and the ghost flamed up.</p>
<p>Ed crawled towards Harry and took his limp hand. He coughed too and Harry saw a big bloodstain on his shirt. “Ed...<em> cough-cough </em> what happened?” </p>
<p>Ed squeezed and coughed again. This time a trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. “Fence post…in lung…  broke off.” He smiled ruefully. “Sorry to drag you down, pal.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled back, as Ed grew blurry before his eyes. “Going down… on the job…. suck that… <em> COUGH-COUGH! </em>Winchesters!” </p>
<p>Ed chuckled, wheezing loudly. Harry couldn’t feel it, but he saw the hand clutching his flex once, twice and then loosen. He licked his lips, tasting blood. “See ya, Ed, old Buddy.” </p>
<p>The cemetery groundskeepers found them the next day, bloody and cold, but with their hands clutched, and a soft smile on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me, kick me, scream in my ear. I deserve it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>